


Cognizance

by Ghoulitine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, I hope, MC is scared and angry, MC starves herself when stressed., Nightmares, Nosebleed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Chapter 16, as they should have been in canon, idk where this is going, its confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulitine/pseuds/Ghoulitine
Summary: All is good, right? Belphie is out of the attic and the demon brothers are slowly working on their broken relationship. So how come you can't be happy?How come you're so angry.How come they don't care.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 237
Kudos: 1581





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is just going to be a short story dealing with the story of chapter 16. Honestly, MC should have been pissed about being murdered like that. IDK I couldn't be too close to him in the beginning.

Your bleary eyes focused on the ceiling above you. There was a tightness in your chest that seemed to linger for the rest of the day but was always worse as soon as you woke up in the morning. The false sun rays creeped through the blinds of your room, coating the floor and reminding you that, yes, it was morning and, yes, you would have to get out of bed and start the day. There was a tiredness in your bones that made it almost impossible to move. How much longer would you expect yourself to go on like this? 

It had been a couple days since your death, or rather your ‘other you’s’ death, and yet it both felt like a year had passed and no time at all. Life in the House of Lamentation was as alright as it possibly could be, even better you had to assume. The brothers were continuing to work through their emotional problems but it was on the upswing. They seemed happy to be together, finally, and you couldn’t help but feel happy for them. Isn’t that what you wanted? Isn’t that the mission you had set upon yourself when you first found Belphegor in his attic. 

You swallowed hard at the mention of his name and, somehow, found the strength to sit up in your bed. Mindlessly looking at the clock at your bedside. How had 5 minutes passed? A sigh escaped you and you swung your legs over the edge of your bed, no matter if your body complained the entire time. To say you were tired was an understatement. It felt as if you hadn’t slept a day in your life. Concrete body with an airy head was not a good mix for you and you were afraid it would begin to show on your face. Your slow pace to the bathroom in your room began to feel like hours. 

Once in the bathroom, you inspected the damage on your face. The bags under your eyes were starting to darken. Your skin looks lifeless. Your eyes...damaged in an unexplainable way. What nightmare had it been this time? 

_Your hands scramble for purchase on his wrists as you stare wide eyed at him. But all you did was make him laugh. Your weak attempt was humorous to him, almost as funny as the fragility of your life. This time he doesn’t say anything but his words are intermingled in his cruel smile and how he occasionally loosens his grip on your throat just to see you gasp for a little bit of air only to tighten it again._

_And you know, by this point, that it is a dream and yet your heart still hammers in your chest and you try to pull away and silently beg that he spare your life. How could he do that to you? After all you did to help him? He was speaking but you couldn’t hear his words over the rush of blood in your ears. The anger in his eyes is palpable and you don’t think you’ve seen anything like it before._

_He lets go of your neck with one hand but still has enough strength to hold your body pressed against the wall. His claws come into view, extended to their sharpest point. You try to read his lips but with your darkening vision, you knew it was a losing battle. You knew because you’ve had this dream before._

_He cackles and reached towards your chest. You felt the pinpricks of pain from the middle of your chest. He pressed deeper and you felt your bones shift and crack, exploding pain causing your vision to white out and a scream to bubble in your throat that never escaped past where his hand gripped you. You could feel him in your chest. You could feel him in your body. You could feel his tight grip wrapped around your heart._

Your hands gripped the sink tightly, leaned over it as the tightness in your chest caused you to double over. Your eyesight wavered before refocusing on your porcelain white sink. Almost white, at least, as red substances dotted the sink, leaving bright red streaks. Panic settled in your stomach. “What the fuck…” You whispered before you felt the tickle in your nose. You quickly brought your hand to your nose. Pulling away confirmed your suspicion. A nose bleed. You had never had a nose bleed before.

‘You have never died before too’ 

The incessant thought caused you to grit your teeth, dashing it away as quickly as you could. You didn’t have time for this. You most DEFINITELY did not have time for this. You could almost hear your D.D.D buzzing and Lucifers annoyed voice over the line to inform you that you were late and, with that, came punishment. 

‘Lilith wouldn’t have gotten punished’ 

You kept your fingers pressed against your nose, tilting your head back as you blindly reached out for tissue nearby when a low buzzing caught your attention. Your D.D.D on your nightstand lit up as you received messages back to back. Clearly everyone was up and the thought made your stomach clench up, a wave of nausea passing over. You ripped out a tissue, replacing your fingers with it then turned on the tap to wash the blood down the drain. Another wave of buzzing again and you sighed, wiping your hands on your shorts before you exited the bathroom quickly to take it off the charger and look. 

The ‘House of Lamentation’ group chat was blowing up and you almost hesitated to click on it. Until you saw your name pop up on the preview. They were talking to you. Your thumb hovered over the chat, heart thudding in your chest. “What the fuck are you doing. Calm down, MC….calm down….It’s just a chat.” You clicked against your will. 

**Mammoney** : Oi! MC, its breakfast time  
**Mammoney** : Ya better get down here quick ‘cause I ain’t saving you anything 

**Levi** : LOL Quit lying, you have a second plate for them right now.  
**Levi** : Just say you like them already ROFL you’re being a loser

 **Mammoney** : Watch it, kid! You need to learn how to respect your elders

 **Satan** : Any particular reason you had to text the group chat to get their attention? 

**Asmo** : Right, you’re taking my attention off my regiment

 **Lucifer** : Stop texting the group chat  
**Lucifer** : MC, come down for breakfast

The texts ceased after that and you weren’t sure if you were relieved by that or not. You sat there, staring at your phone, debating on whether or not you should answer. They could tell you read it. Were they also waiting for a response or had they gone back to doing whatever it was that they were doing? You breathe in a sigh, “Maybe you’re thinking a little bit too much into this.” You say out loud. You swallow thickly before typing a simple ‘Ok’  
“See...Was that so hard?” You heard yourself say and, somehow, it eased the panic in your mind. It wasn’t like this before. You had never had trouble answering their texts before. In fact, you were always excited to see what fuckery they could get themselves into. Now, you weren’t so sure about their intentions. 

You sighed, pulling the tissue away from your nose. It had stopped bleeding and you went on to finish getting ready. You couldn’t think about this. You had to get ready or face 7 different hands knocking at your door. 

After some intense cleaning up, you looked a little bit better. Passable, at least. The dark bags under your eyes made their presence known but they were easily explainable. You swallowed thickly, planning out your excuses already. Today didn’t seem like a day to hang out with many people. You’d preferred to be in the comforts of your own room, lest the brothers somehow be able to pull out your negative feelings and expose them, in some way. You feared being outed. You feared being the one to bring unhappiness to the House of Lamentation.

Even still, you knew you wouldn’t be able to hide away all the time. You had to maintain at least some level of friendliness with the brothers so they could leave you alone. You just needed to survive until the end of the year. Then this would all be over. 

A long time ago, you didn’t even want to think about leaving these boys. Now, you just wanted to feel safe. 

You softly padded to the kitchen, hearing the rowdy voices of the brothers in the dining room and you took a deep breath. 

“Oi! MC, Took you long enough! Hurry up and sit down. Your food is getting cold”  
“The GREAT MAMMON saved you some food. It wasn’t easy so ya owe me one” 

You couldn’t help the small smile that came to your face at his outburst, coming up to take the seat next to him. You knew he would have a tantrum if you choose any seat other than that. He placed the plate down and you gave him a soft ‘thank you’. You started to play with the food, taking a few bites here and there. There was a gentle lull as the brothers talked about anything. You weren’t really listening, just moving your food around. 

“Darling, are you not hungry?” Asmo’s voice brings you out of your head. He’s looking at you from across the table, seated next to Satan. You blinked, vaguely aware of the giant presence of Beel to your left, staring at your plate. “Oh...yeah…” You pause for a second before continuing. “Yeah, no I’m not really hungry” “WHA?? You had me save that food for you for nothin’!?” Mammons yell immediately started up and you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Here, Beel. You can have the rest of it. I’m not really hungry right now” Beel moved quickly to grab your plate but stopped himself right before he grabbed it. The table was quiet now and you flushed at all the attention on you. You felt vulnerable, like they could see right through you. “You need to eat, MC, breakfast is the most important part of the day” Beel muttered, pulling away. 

You sat there for a second, unsure of how to react. Beel never hesitated to eat your food normally. Granted, you always ate breakfast and gave him the leftovers but still. You couldn’t help but frown, looking back down at your plate. You could feel the stares on you and you tried to figure out an answer. 

“Oh dear. Have you been sleeping? Your skin looks horrible!” Asmo’s voice broke your thoughts and, even though you should have been offended, gave you a way out. 

“Thanks Asmo….but no...I didn’t sleep well last night…” You moved your food around on the plate, shrugging a little. You looked up with a smile. “It’s nothing though. It just be like that sometimes…” 

You figured that would have made at least one of them chuckle but you were met with silence. A tiny feeling of anger bubbled in your stomach. Just what were they so worried about? You knew there was no way they would have been this nervous for you any other time. Was it because they thought of you as Lillith now? Now that you had some sort of weird connection with their sister, now that have this unbridled need to protect you from everything from demons to malnutrition. 

Any other time, you would have enjoyed that type of attention. You had worked hard for their support. You wanted them to treat you as family but, damn it, this isn’t what you meant. You didn’t want them to love Lillith, you wanted them to love you

Damn it, I am not Lillith 

“If you are having trouble sleeping,” Lucifer interjected, making you look in his direction “Then it would be best that you tell one of us. Maybe we could assist you in some way.” 

“Honestly, I think I’m probably best qualified for it, right?” 

At the sound of his voice, you froze up. You didn’t need to look in his direction to know that Belphegor was lazily coming to sit next to his twin. You stared at your plate, chewing on your lip. What can you say? He didn’t mean that, right? 

Belphegor was loved by his brothers and it showed. Their connection increased and they seemed so happy to have him back. And you were happy for them. You had to be happy for them. Isn’t this what you wanted? 

Yeah and it ended up biting you in the ass

You sigh, barely giving the demon a glance. He was so nice to you and it disgusted you. All those nights you spent visiting him, telling him about his brothers and making plans to make amends with them and only after he successfully murders you, or some version of you, does he want to be nice and sweet and clingy. 

“Yeah well…” You muttered, shutting yourself up with one bite of food. The table was quiet and it felt like it was your fault. This was all your fault wasn’t it? You always had suicidal ideations and it really fucked your life up.  
You swallowed hard before, feeling a bit nauseous suddenly. You coughed, shrugging again before picking up your plate and scrapping the rest of the contents onto Beel’s plate. “I’m gonna get to class. I’m pretty sure we’re going to have a pop quiz in my History of Devildom class. The teacher has been hinting it. I want some time to study.” You stood up, giving a close-lipped smile. 

“W-what.You barely ate anything.” From Asmo.  
“Breakfast is going to help you with your test. You should eat…” Beel muttered softly, gripping his utensils as if he were really trying to stop himself from eating.  
“Come on, MC! All this good food and you’re just gonna walk out!” Scolded Mammon. 

You frowned, shaking your head and standing up. “I’m fine. You guys worry too much. I’m not hung-” 

“MC.” 

His voice startled you into silence. Lucifer stared back at you with narrowed eyes, authority leaking out from him. “Sit down and eat.” He ordered and you felt your knees buckle in compliance. For a moment. But you continued to stand, gripping your bag strap so tightly, you were beginning to lose feeling in your fingers. You tried to speak, tried to keep your voice steady. “But...I’m not-” “MC, you heard what I said. Sit down and eat.” 

There was a pregnant pause between the entire table as you tried to think of an excuse. Something, Anything. You let out a huff, eyes flitting around at the other brothers, trying to beg them with your eyes that they stand up for you. They all stayed silent. 

And that made you angry. Was it justified anger, you didn’t know. But all of the things you’ve done for them and they think they can just tell them what to do. You clench your fists, biting the inside of your cheek. Why? Cause they saw you as their youngest now? Now, they have to take care of you. Yeah, fuck all the other times they tried to kill you. They were fine with that but now that you’re Lillith, you can’t even be hungry for a little while. 

Fuck that noise.  
You let out another huff, looking away from everyone. With a suck of your tongue, you kicked back your chair and left the table, taking measured steps out to the door. There was a collective gasp from the table but you refused to look back. You heard the scrape of a chair and the slam of hands on the table. “Li-MC!” You felt yourself stiffen at the mess up but that didn’t stop your steps. 

You hoped your anger could last through the rest of the day,

Fuck. All. Of. Them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how dare you deal with your feelings incorrectly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Life has been pretty hectic, working with two jobs but I've been slowly working on it. It feels a little longer than the others. I decided to go more into MC's feelings. We stan anger...

By now, you knew the way to the school and in your anger, you were far from afraid of being attacked by a rogue demon. You had a feeling they would take one look at your face and steer clear. The anger in your heart was so hot, you were gritting your teeth the entire run to the school. Your jaw ached, your fist was clenched to the point that your nails dug into the soft pads of your palm. 

You didn’t know if you expected one of them to run after you but they didn’t. 

Once you got in the school, you fished your phone out of your pocket and found it was still buzzing in your hand. You didn’t even want to read the chats but you skimmed through them, letting them see that you had read it. It was a whole bunch of “Lucifers pissed at you” and “You better have a good explanation for your behavior” and “Hey, hope you made it to school?? Are you okay??” in different variations. 

You saw that Belphegor messaged you as well and decided to leave that unread. There’s nothing he could say to you that mattered right now. 

Crowds of demons walk the hall and you hide yourself against the lockers, trying to think. You had classes with some of the brothers and they were going to question you. They were going to worry over you. They were gonna crowd you and own you and control you and-

Fuck! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

The crowd thinned out as everyone went to their respective classes and you felt the tightness in your chest grow. You had to head to class. You had to head to class and see them and be alright. 

You clenched your fist, glaring at the ground. What does taking these classes do for you? You get an A and then what? It doesn’t help your GPA back in the human realm. It won’t help you get a job. It was all useless information and you were expected to perform like a monkey for these demons. 

Fuck off. 

You weren’t going to class. You weren’t trying to see them or hear them speak to you. As the hallway cleared out, you quickly walked over to the nearest bathroom, making it through the door and hiding in a stall. You sat on the toilet, checked the time and then buried your head in your hands. 

What were your options here? Who could you trust. Where could you go? 

Your leg jumped as you thought. Well, You could always go to Purgatory Hall and stay with Simeon, Solomon and little Luke. If you had asked, no begged, they might not say anything but you knew they couldn’t keep a secret. Asking angels to lie seemed like a sin itself. Solomon might be a useful ally but you had a feeling he would twist up your plans just to see what the outcome would be. Still...if only for a day, he might be helpful to you. 

But not right now. They were all in class, being good little students and you were in the bathroom planning your escape. Let’s think. 

You had kitchen duty tomorrow so you had to be in then. You’d rather just let them go hungry but then they’d surely be at your door. You couldn’t go to Purgatory...yet. You knew they didn’t expect you to skip class so you had to figure that they weren’t back at House of Lamentation and wouldn’t be until the end of classes. Lucifer would likely be stuck with student council or Diavolo or whatever that dick did for fun. The only other one would be Levi but he likely couldn’t hear you coming back in with his noise-cancelling headphones. 

You nodded to yourself, standing up in the stall. Right. You’d head back, have a few hours of peace, maybe hide around to give them a good scare then appear as if nothing happened. Refuse to answer any of their questions, refuse dinner and then go to sleep. 

THEN you would attend classes tomorrow, as you were sure Lucifer would literally rip your skeleton from your body if you didn’t this time. After that, go missing again. Where? You bet you could wander the streets of Devildom for a few hours before heading back. After that, then you’d ask the angels if you could stay with them for a few days. Or weeks. Forever. You’ll figure out the technicalities as it comes up. 

Sighing, you seem alright with this tentative plan. A part of you feels a bit guilty as you mull it all over. It wasn’t necessarily that you hated the brothers, you just couldn’t stand to be around them. But Belphegor...you hated him. And you knew that hating him, and acting on that hate, would hurt Beel and the others. It was just better that you didn’t be around them for the time being. Or for forever. Whichever came first. 

You spent so much time trying to fix things for them, you didn’t have the energy to fix this. And they didn’t have the will to do it themselves. All they had was the audacity to ask you to pretend everything was okay. Pretending seemed to be something they did well. 

Your phone buzzed and you automatically looked down. A text from Asmo. You didn’t open it but you could read from the preview that he was asking where you were. Your first class was with him so that wasn’t surprising. You sighed and turned your phone completely off. Stepping out, you quickly washed your hands before exiting the bathroom. 

Your rush through the hallways, avoiding open door classrooms as best you could. You were out at the front gates in less than a minute and doing a slight jog back to the House of Lamentation. You didn’t want to be caught outside for any reason. 

You’re back home in ten minutes, albeit out of a breath. You opened the door gently, just in case Levi was out of his room, which you doubted. You were not trying to take any chances with this. After sitting there for a second and hearing nothing in the huge mansion, you rushed back to your room, just barely remembering not to slam the door at the last second. 

With a big breath, you were back in your safe haven. Your bed was a mess but you’d rather have it no other way. Clothes were discarded easily until you were only in a big shirt and flopped onto the bed, sighing as you let your back painfully ease into comfort. 

Making a mental note, you figured the majority of the brothers would stay at the school, thinking you were hiding around there but would rush back home once they turned up empty handed. You’d have to find a place to hide pretty soon. You let out another breath as you sunk into bed, your eyes burning for you to shut them. You give in, allowing yourself a small bit of peace as you let the tendrils of sleep overtake you.  
It felt like you had slept a good five minutes before you were jerking out of bed. Blood rushed to your ears as you stared at your headboard, trying to figure out where you were and what era. 

“I looked all around the house but I didn’t find her. Do I really have to go into their room?” 

You heard a voice right outside your door and it took you a minute to realize who it belonged to. Your heart started beating faster but not because you were afraid of the boy behind that door. You were more afraid of getting caught so early. 

“I don’t know, seems a little weird to go in someones room when they’re not there…...I mean NO I don’t know if they’re there or not but why would they go back to their own room. Seems like a pretty stupid plan to me. I mean, I get they’re a normie and everything but….” 

He paused and you slowly inched off your bed, looking around your room for any escape. The bathroom? No, he’d eventually look in there. You could hide under the bed but he was a demon?? Isn’t that...where he’d reside or some shit? You had a feeling he’d look there and drag you out by your ankles. 

“F-fine...I’m not saying I’m scared to go in there. Just….seems like weird normie shit to do. Whatever! I’ll check. I don’t know where else they would be. You might have to check Devildom streets….you don’t think a….” 

You hear him step closer to the door and you whip your head around, trying to find something. Anything. Your wide eyes land on the answer. Closet! 

As carefully and gracefully as you could, you dove into the closet, pulling the door shut from the inside and curling up against the inner wall. Just in time too, as you hear your door open and Levi step in. 

The closet door had slats that just barely allowed you to see him. It wasn’t easy, but you could see his figure in the middle of the room. “They’re not here…. What do you mean check? I’m in their room. Their bed is mostly made-...yeah mostly, its wrinkled but that could be anything. There's nothing here….oh…” You clenched up as he came closer to the closet but stopped right before it.

“Their book bag is here….” “So maybe they did come back….well I don’t know, they’re not here but their book bag is.” He paused, picking up the bag and you silently slapped yourself. You should have put that away! What were you thinking?? 

“They either snuck back in and then left again or they never went to school in the first place…..no i mean….they’re not here dude, i don’t know what to tell you…” He moved away from the closet and you just barely breathed a sigh of relief. He went to your bathroom, stopping from going all the way in. Then he moved to your bed, standing there for a second before groaning and dropping to his knees, checking under the bed. He was quickly back to his feet. “Yeah, not here…. I’ll keep an ear out for them. 

He spoke a little more before he hung up and walked back to the door. You waited there for a second before you decided to move. 

“I know you’re in here…”

You almost felt your heart jump into your throat at that and you freeze. There’s a few seconds of silence before he sighs. 

“Damn, I thought that would work…” 

He walked out, closing the door behind him and you let out a big breath. “F-fuck…” You sat there for a second, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. 

It was a couple of minutes before you had the bravery to step out of your closet. Your book bag was placed on your bed now and everything looked relatively unperturbed. Flopping on your bed, you thought over the events. It was absolutely ridiculous that you were hiding out in your own room just to avoid the brothers. It was ridiculous that you had to hide at all. 

_It was ridiculous that you had to die to unite them._

You scowled at the thought of it, rolling over to your side and staring at the vine buried headboard of your room. Your room. There was a tightness in your chest. You wondered if a vine had somehow snuck its way into your mouth in the few hours you slept and wrapped itself around your heart. You wondered if that's why you felt pain there. It had to be the thorns of the vine. That felt like a better thought than realizing your heart was breaking. 

It was all for nothing, wasn’t it? You had to wonder how much of it was real. Lucifer said that he stumbled over your name by chance of the wind but now you weren’t so sure. Diavolo had known so much more than he let on. How many times did he order for this to happen? How many ‘you’s’ had been killed before he got the results he wanted. 

You didn’t even get the chance to sacrifice yourself. You were sacrificed, without your consent, like a lamb upon the stone. Unaware of what was happening until the blade was thrust upon you. All for the sake of saving the brothers? This tale stunk heavily of a romantic tragedy and you were the main character, the sole proprietor of audience catharsis. 

You wrapped yourself around your heavy blankets, curling up painfully tight. Maybe you could squeeze yourself into a ball so tight that you would just disappear. Like a star or something, implode into nothingness. Burning tears streaked your cheeks but you made no moves to wipe them away, not wanting to lose the tension in your imploding mission. 

You didn’t implode. 

‘I want to go home’ your thoughts rang in the emptiness of your head. ‘I’m an idiot to think I was special. A human? Special to demons. What a joke…’ 

That’s what this was. A cruel joke between the Demon Lord and all his lackies. And you were the butt of it. You had to say, it wasn’t very funny. 

‘I want to go home. I want to go home’

You don’t know when you fell asleep. 

_Your footsteps caused the aging wood to creak as you ascended the stairs. You recognize where you are headed. The attic. You wear nothing but your pajamas and shiver against the sudden chill of the air. You frown, wrapping your arms around your body to procure some semblance of warmth but even your hands are ice cold against your body._

_This body does not feel like your own. You continue up the steps. The stairs spiral and you cannot see the top. You’ve walked these steps many times and, yet, you cannot remember how long it took to reach the top. Surely, it must have taken a long time...right? You somehow doubted that._

_You shivered again, blowing out a breath and you swore you saw a cloud escape your mouth. A creak sounded to the right of you, half a second after you took a step. You pause, hairs on the back of your neck standing to attention as you strained to hear behind you. You wanted to look but fear gripped your stomach and you knew that if you turned, you would see something you’d never recover from. You stood there, quiet, silent and it seemed the silence mocked you._

_Deeming it safe, you took another step up, then another only to hear another squeak half a second too late. Then another without you moving at all. There was something following you, you were sure of it. Your breaths came out in pants, tightness gripping your lungs. You could feel its smothering presence right behind you. So close. It was about to touch you._

_Your legs move before your brain could regulate and, for once, you were proud of your impulsiveness. You were jetting up the stairs as fast as your legs could take you and you could hear more clearly that it was chasing you. A sick laughter cackled right behind you._

_Your lungs burned. The chill of the air froze your muscles into a lag. You skipped steps when you could until you felt something slither around your ankle, pulling taut and yanking your foot from under you. You went slamming down on your knee, a scream escaping you followed by a pained moan. Then you were being dragged back down the stairs. The cackling got louder._

_“Oh how pretty.” “They’re crying. Oh look at them.” “They look delicious.”_

_A cacophony of familiar voices and yet you could barely hear them over your own panicked screaming. You felt the bump of each stair on your chest until you were stopped and flipped onto your back. You clench your eyes shut and you feel a hand press against your throat._

_“They’re so weak. I could break them with one hand. I want to, God I want to~” “Their screams sound so beautiful. Their fear, so delicious” “I’m so turned on right now, I want to ruin them” “Open your eyes. I want them to see us destroy them.”_

_You feel it crawl over you and you try to turn your face but it kept you still. “Open your eyes” You hear it breathe next to your ear. You whimper, trying to jerk away. Trying to swing but hitting nothing._

_“Open your eyes!” “Open your fucking eyes!”_

_It screamed into your ear, a demonic growl encapsulating its scream. You yelped, doing as told._

_You were met with purple eyes._

You jerked awake, a whimper dying in your mouth. You blinked tears away and scrambled up into a sitting position. You felt something thick slide down your nose and your hand quickly rose to meet it. Eyes flew over to your pillow, confirming your suspicions as you saw it it splotched red. 

*SLAM*

You jumped again, free hand rising to press against your chest. It felt like you were breathing through a straw. 

“Where is that crazy human!” Mammon, you realized. “She was nowhere in the shops. And she didn’t show up in purgatory hall?” Beel. “You think …..a lower demon-” “Of course not. They’d be crazy to mess with her knowing who protects her.” Asmo, Satan. You were beginning to realize why the voices of your dream sounded so familiar. “Hn…” ...Lucifer. 

You hear the sound of their footsteps and it kicked your slowed brain into overdrive. Shit..shit shit, they were going to check in here. You rushed to your feet, looking around. Phone. Grabbed. Pillow. Overturned. Sheets. Barely fixed. 

They were getting closer. You jetted into the bathroom, unable to even focus on shutting the door quietly behind you. 

Think. Think. Think. 

Quickly you undressed, turning on the shower. Even through the running water, you can hear them pounding at your door but you couldn’t hear their words. You jumped in, hissing when the water was freezing cold. You quickly rubbed your face, letting the blood run your water red for a moment. Then quickly changed the temperatures. You couldn’t handle the cold right now. 

There’s a knock at your door. “MC? You in there?” Mammons voice peeked through and you felt your heart stutter. You hesitate for a second before answering. “Yeah, who else would it be?” There's a moment of silence before everything explodes.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?? WE’VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!” He slams his fist on the door and you jump, cowering against the wall of the shower. But then you felt a heat in your stomach and you clenched your fist. How dare he yell at you? You’re not his! 

“Hey! I’m trying to fucking shower in here! Leave me alone for a second, damn! Get out!” You scream back and you can almost see his shocked face. It leaves you with some feeling of triumph. He shifts outside the door. “OI! ...W-watch your mouth! We’ve been looking for you. You haven’t answered your D.D.D! You weren’t at classes!” “Ya know how much fucking trouble I got in for you. Lucifers been fucking pissed at us all fucking day, ‘cause we lost ya! You don’t get to be mad at me!” 

“OH word?? I don’t! What part of get the fuck outta here do you not understand! I’m showering! Leave me alone! Holy shit!” You screamed back. It felt good, though you knew it shouldn’t. It released a little bit of the tension over your heart. He growls, hitting the door again but you can hear him step away.   
“Fine! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do when you get out. And I ain’t saving your stupid ass from Lucifer. Ya gotta come beggin’ for my he-” “OUT!” You effectively shut him up and you heard him grumble as he walked out, slamming your door. 

You panted, hands shaking before you turned back to the water. The water ran red once again and you saw the blood drip from your nose. You wipe it away quickly, letting the warm water soak all over your body. 

You almost can’t distinguish the water from your tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments are well appreciated and really helped push this out! Keep 'em coming. I'd like to hear what you think should happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to learn the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story! I'm glad there's other people who felt the same way about chapter 16. And your comments are really helping me through writing this!

You took a damn long time to get out of the shower and get ready but you felt damn good by the end of it. You took your time, lotioning your skin and making sure you physically felt as good as you wished you could feel. It half worked, you definitely felt softer and smelled beautiful. You had to give Asmo his props, he did have impeccable taste in body creams. 

The shower helped you sort out your plan, though you weren’t as confident in your ability to execute it. You were going to pretend like nothing was wrong. Sure, you skipped classes. It happens. You weren’t feeling well. 

You stopped yourself in the middle of you pacing, eyebrows furrowing. No… then they’d baby you. And you didn’t want that. Perhaps, a long time ago, you might have found the act endearing but now it was a little creepy. Was it babying cause you were their little sister or babying because they care about you. MC. 

You crossed your arms before shaking your head. It didn’t matter, really. You weren’t going to give them the chance. Focus, think. You skipped class. It happens. You just didn’t feel like going. Sure, that might get you a hours long lecture from Lucifer but that wasn’t bad. You could blank out for a little. 

But what about the others? 

You wondered what they were going to say to you? No doubt, act concerned. You frowned. Just how real was it? How genuine? You shook your head, beginning your pace in your room again. 

What if they get angry? No doubt, that was an option. A very big and scary option. You’ve seen them multiple times when angry, you’ve experienced first-hand what their anger could do to you. You place a hand over your stomach, a wave of nausea rushed over you and you had to focus on not throwing up all over the floor of your room. What could you do if they got angry? You were nothing but a weak human. 

_‘You humans really are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures, aren’t you…”_

You gritted your teeth and clenched your fist. You could hear his voice in your head, deep in your psyche. You could feel him, violating your entire spirit. You wanted to spit. Even when it was all over, he was still torturing you. You made sure to avoid him and yet, somehow, he waltzed himself right in your head and throttled your heart. 

_“You’re so stupid...Blame yourself….I hate humans. I hate them more than anything in three worlds”_

“I hate you. I hate everything about you. I fucking-” 

You were mumbling to yourself and it took you a moment to realize it. “...fuck, I’m going crazy…” 

You forcibly took a breath and unclenched your hands, though it took more willpower than you’d like to admit. You were exhausted by the end of it but calmer than before. You passed by your mirror in your incessant pacing and caught your reflection. You almost didn’t recognize yourself but it didn’t stop you from coming closer. 

“Listen you….Listen. You’re going to go out there, you’re going to stand your ground. You don’t owe them shit, from happiness to an explanation.” You pointed at the other you and, luckily, she followed suit. She hadn’t been killed. “You’re hurt...You will not apologize for self defense. You’re not going back.” 

It started off feeling confident but you weren’t so sure at the end. Either way, it was all you had. It wasn’t the best pick me up but it would have to do. You stared at yourself until you felt a burning behind your eyes. When you blinked, your lashes were wet. “Don’t cry, don’t cry. Not now….you’re okay. You’re super okay.” You dab your eyes with your fingers, the brief break healing up again before you cleared your throat. 

You were as ready as you were ever going to be. A part of you felt ashamed that you had to do a ‘pick-me-up’ in the mirror but another part couldn’t dare to give a damn. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Giving yourself finger guns in the mirror, you quickly move to leave your room. 

It was now or never. 

Your move to the outside of your room was lackluster, only because there was no one waiting for you. You stood there for a second before letting out a breath. Good. That gave you even more time to steel yourself. You quickly patted your face, rolled your shoulders and cracked your neck before making your way to the kitchen.

You missed breakfast, you missed lunch. You needed to show up for dinner before they tried for force-feed you. Your stomach growled and you put a hand over it as if that would calm it. Despite the physical need to eat, you didn’t necessarily feel hungry. Nor did you want to eat. Devildom food had a weird taste to it that you never truly liked. Sure, some things tasted really good but that was rare. 

Still, you never seemed to complain, not wanting to seem ungrateful. 

You stopped right before you reached the kitchen door. You could hear the low murmuring of their voices but could not make out what they were saying. You pressed a hand against the panel of the door. A part of you wished you could just forget about everything. You wished this was all just a bad dream that you would end up waking up from and everything was back to normal. There was trust in your relationship, the brothers liked you for you and you felt the same for them. There was no responsibilities other than making sure this program went well. You closed your eyes, tight to the point where you started feeling a throbbing behind your eye. 

Headaches weren’t uncommon for you but damn did they suck. You let out a sigh, frown marring your face before you leaned off the door frame and stuck a hand out to open the door. Now or never. Now or never. Now-

“Where were you…”

You let out a shriek at the sound of his voice, jumping and spinning around. Your hand flew to your chest, just in case your heart spring from your chest. Beel towered over you, a concerned look on his face, his hand reached out as if he was going to grab you to keep you from falling. 

“Sorry…” “Beel, you scared the shit out of me” You gasped out, backing away until your back hit the wall. He took a step forward, biting his lip before thinking better of it. 

“Where were you?” He repeats, hands lamely at his sides again. “We were worried something happened to you…” You cringe a bit. In your anger, you forgot just how hard it was to hate Beel. In fact, he didn’t even cross your mind when you thought of all the brothers that annoyed you. Despite being the direct twin of your murderer, he was nothing like Belphie and it showed. 

You shift on your feet, looking anywhere but at his face which held a puppy-dog expression that you absolutely could not handle right now. “I wasn’t far…” “But where were you?” You could hear that the talking stopped in the kitchen. In fact, all movement stopped. You flushed a bit, knowing that they were listening in. An interrogation wasn’t what you needed right now. 

“Beel, it doesn’t really matter. I’m here right now.” He clearly didn’t like that answer, physically ruffling up and a flash of irritation on his face. He wasn’t entirely angry, you could tell, but he was bothered. “You can’t leave us. We need to know where you are. You know that it’s not safe in Devildom, you can’t be on your own.” 

You bite the inside of your cheek to control the urge of rolling your eyes. “I wasn’t in the streets of Devildom, if that’s what you’re asking. So you don’t have to worry about it. I was perfectly safe” 

_Away from all of you…_

“Then where were you?” Another voice makes you jump, though a lot less intense than your first scare. Leviathan stood beside you, having left the kitchen. You still couldn’t hear any sound coming from there. You frowned. He had a pout on his face, his phone clutched in his hand. “Oh boy..” “Don’t ‘oh boy’ me, normie. You keep avoiding the question.” 

You narrowed your eyes at his weird nickname for you. You always disliked that name. Sure, you let it go a lot of the time. But it got annoying, especially because you’ve proven time and time again that you could keep up with his weird otaku ways. 

“I’m not avoiding anything. I said I wasn’t in the streets. I was safe. I’m here now.” “Wher-” “FUCK fine!” You interrupted him suddenly. If you had to hear the words “where” and “were” and “you” in that specific order, you might slam your head in a wall. “I was in my room. Jeez, come on guys. Leave it.” 

There was a pause. Silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then explosion. “No the hell you WEREN’T! I was IN your room!” He stomped his foot for a second and you had to control yourself to keep from laughing at his childish display. 

“I went to school..I came home. I went to my room.” “You were not! Stop lying!” “ I’m NOT lying!!” You mimicked him, getting close to him. “You’re trying your normie tactics on me and it’s not working!” 

“I thought you said you checked the house Levi!” Asmo’s shrill voice interrupted your argument, coming out of the same kitchen door which actually rammed into Levi, who yelled at the contact. He moved out of the way of the door, rubbing his arm. “Ow! I did! They’re using their normie tactics and LYING! They weren’t in their rooms.” 

Your hands smacked against your face, rubbing against the skin. You felt hands wrap around your wrist, ripping your hands away from your face. “Don’t do that, honey! You’ll ruin your skin.” You frown, yanking your hands away. “I’m fine, Asmo. Thanks…” 

“Clearly you’re not!”

“You’ve been acting weird, MC, really weird.” 

This was starting to get too much. Overbearing. Stuffy. You felt like ants were crawling all underneath your skin, biting you in every inch. You were hot and itchy and bug-ridden and GOD, you started rubbing your arms viciously. 

“Listen, lets just drop it! Stop it with the act!” You were quick to voice your opinion. They were circling around you and you needed an escape route. Anything. You couldn’t stand the thought of them being able to grab you and you not have the chance to run. It would be so easy. Too easy.  
“I’m going back to my room. You guys are being really …” You waved your hands, not sure of how to describe them. 

“MC…”  
You freeze up at the sound of his voice. _‘I can’t take it anymore….im done with this…’_

“Your little stunt today was absolutely ridiculous. Do you understand how much stress you put us all through?” 

“Lucifer…” 

“I don’t want to hear it.” You getting chewed out seemed to bring the rest of the brothers out. Mammon still seemed to look irritated from your little fight from earlier but there was a hint of alarm on his face as well. Satan watched with curiosity in your eyes. You didn’t need to look up at Lucifer to feel how angry he was. Through the push and pull of energy, you knew he was struggling to hold on to his human form. 

“I don’t know what's gotten into you but your behavior is completely unacceptable.” You felt the brothers back away as he moved forward. You continued to stare at the floor, frown on your face. 

“You are a guest here in Devildom, under a program that requires you to be on your best behavior. I will not have to sully the name of Lord Diavolo who, if you forgot, graciously put you under my care.” 

You couldn’t help the sharp laugh that escaped you. “Graciously! Oh, how lucky for me, Lucifer. I graciously and non consensually was dragged down to Hell for a stupid fucking program that I had no plans to be a part of. My bad for being miffed about it, let me grovel at your feet.”  
All was quiet before there was a rush of static. When you looked up, Lucifer stood there, fists clenched and wings unfurled. A furious look on his face, his eyes glowing red in a way you’ve only seen once before. Right before he attacked you for protecting Luke and Beelzebub. 

You pressed your back to the wall again, hoping you could meld against it. You tried to stare him down, you didn’t want to give up to fear but you just couldn’t muster up the anger you just had five seconds ago. 

_‘He’s going to kill me...he’s absolutely going to kill me…’_

With ice cold realization, like some dumped a bucket of ice water over your head, you remembered that they were, in fact, demons. Demons who have lived very long lives and have done very bad things to very human people like you. You had to wonder...how many did they kill? How many did they eat? Did they laugh and enjoy their human suffering. That’s what demons did, wasn’t it? 

Just how long were they planning to hurt you next? You remembered brief conversations about demons' temptations and appetite. They commented on how pure and pretty your soul looked to them. How much they’d like to have you. Beel, on several occasions, told you how much he’d like to eat you. Yet, in your excitement, you ignored them. You really believed they liked you, really believed they care. 

_‘Maybe you really are a stupid human’_

“Are you even listening, human?!” Lucifers shout broke through your frazzled mind and you flinched. “You must like pissing me off. How dare you talk to me like that, like you have no fucking sense!” Lucifer rarely cursed so you knew he was angry. Angry enough to kill.  
“D-dont...don’t fucking...yell at me” You shouted back but your waver in your voice betrayed your feelings. He brushed them aside, a sneer on his face. “I’ll yell at you all I want! You are under MY jurisdiction! You are MINE!” 

“I am NO-”  
“That’s a bit damn much, Luci…” 

His voice interrupted your argument and Belphie emerged from seemingly nowhere. You felt like your heart stopped, maybe to hide from him. It didn’t want to give him the chance to crush it for a second time. 

“Come on, maybe they were tired or something. Right? Nothing bad...Or they didn’t feel well, right?” 

He said slowly, parting the crowd around you and he held a gentle smile on his face. But you’ve seen it before. You’ve seen that smile when you visited him in the attic. You saw that smile right before he crushed your chest and strangled the life out of you. 

You saw that smile in your dreams. 

“I’m glad you’re here though. Finally. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. About us..you’re okay with that, right?” He walked closer and you could see your moment of escape drifting away. He stalked closer, hand reaching out. 

“It’s not fair that everyone else got to be with you. I missed out on some time. You should come and see me for a change.” 

You watched his hand with wide eyes as it approached you.  
_‘When he touches you, its all over. You’re going to die again. He’s going to pull you in and he’s going to crush you like a bug. A dumb, ugly, useless bug. And they’ll let him. They’ll absolutely let him. Maybe they want a piece. Maybe they’ll take a piece of you.’_

Closer. Closer...until finally, his hand wrapped around your wrist. 

“I want all of you to stay the FUCK away from me!” 

Your voice sounded foreign to you and, in one second, they were all pushed away. Stumbling back as if some unseen force gave them a mighty shove. Some hit the wall, you vaguely saw Mammon trip and fall backwards. Belphies hand tightened, claws digging into your skin until he was forced back. You winced as his claws ripped through the skin until he was forced to let go. 

It took a moment before you realized what happened. Your pacts...you used your pacts. You hissed, holding your bleeding wrist with your other hand as you looked over shocked faces. They stood feet away from you. 

“MC…” 

Satan said softly but you shook your head, darting from your position against the wall. The few in your way nearly tripped over their feet in an attempt to get away from you, no doubt caused by the pact. 

This was a mistake. Coming out here was a mistake. You gripped your bleeding arm tighter as you ran back into your room, making sure to slam and lock it behind you. Panting shaky breaths, you looked at the damage. Claw marks streaked from your lower forearm, down your wrist and beginning into your palm. Blood dripped onto the floor. 

_‘Clean up. Clean up on Aisle Me. Clean up...you fucked up. Now it’s time to clean up’_

You will yourself to move to your bathroom but your legs didn’t listen. Instead, they wobbled underneath you before giving out entirely and you slid down your door before settling onto the floor. 

Then you cried. You cried hard. You cried like your life depended on it. Perhaps it did…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light at the end of the tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ALSO There might be some triggering events in the chapter. There is no sexual content but there is a scene on a bed and I don't want to trigger anyone. So warning for being pinned down on a bed.)

The rest of the night passed in a blur for you after your crying fit. Your head was pounding but your tears were dry and you were able to think more clearly. You were able to find a first-aid kit under your bathroom counter, something you didn’t recall ever buying so you had to assume it was placed there by the brothers at some point. 

The cuts were deeper than you expected and stung like hell once you cleaned it, but you were glad that Belphie’s nails were sharp. It caused a clean cut and you didn’t think it would scar too badly. It was hard wrapping your arm with one hand but you managed. 

You didn’t know if it was the use of the pacts or your lack of uninterrupted sleep but you were in your bed before you even realized it. Your D.D.D sat charging on your nightstand, on silent as you knew the brothers would be texting you. You were surprised they hadn’t come knocking in your door but it made sense if you issued a pact to stay away from you. 

You worried your bottom lip, thinking the whole ordeal over. There was a pang of guilt in the bottom of your stomach as your traitor of a brain replayed every shocked face of the brothers. You clenched your eyes shut , shaking your head as the anger resurfaced again. You couldn’t believe how far things have fallen. 

Lucifers words replayed in your head. _‘You are MINE’._ You dug into your sheets, trying to wipe the words away. How dare he? How dare all of them outright ignore what you say. Ignore your feelings. 

Honestly, you didn’t know how you felt. You curled up even tighter in your bed, your burning eyes blinking at your room wall. You were glad, at least, that they only burned from exhaustion. As your lids slowly lowered, you were suddenly met with an idea. It made you jump up, your bones feeling heavy but you were able to move to grab your phone.   
You squinted at the sudden bright light but quickly unlocked it, taking a second to see the outpouring of messages you were starting to get. Your heart hammered just at the sight of their names and you felt a tightness in your throat but you tried to talk yourself through it. 

_‘This is all they can do. They can’t come near you anymore. It’s easy to ignore texts’_

“Is it?” You ask yourself before nodding. “It is...watch this.” You quickly go to your messages, intentionally scrolling up quickly to hide the newer messages that were pouring in. “See… boom.” You felt some sort of...pride in yourself. You knew you wanted to check the messages, to see what they would say. To see if they would apologize. But one thing you learned very quickly was that apologies from most of the brothers were long-winded and riddled with excuses. 

Perhaps it was the demon in them, perhaps it was the vices but a simple ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t so simple when the brothers had to say it. 

You scrolled until you saw the contact you wanted to text. A certain, shady sorcerer seemed good, right about now. Thinking over it, you never really understood why the Brothers didn’t want you hanging around him. Sure, Solomon could be a little off-putting but he never really...did anything to you. In fact, he seemed to want to get closer to you and you couldn’t see what you could offer him that was so important. 

Well maybe access to the strongest demons in Hell but that was subjective. 

You opened his chat, seeing the last message where he asked you to hang out and you told him you’d love to if you could find time. Oh, you had time now. 

**You:** Hey Solomon  
 **You:** I know it’s pretty late and I’m going straight to bed after I finish sending these so if I don’t answer, that’s why  
 **You:** Can you walk me to school from the House of Lamentation? I know it’s pretty early to wake up but I just…  
 **You:** ...It’s not working out with me and the brothers right now and they can’t walk me anymore.   
**You:** In fact, I...don’t want to stay here anymore. Do you think I can stay in Purgatory for a little while. I know its a lot to ask but I promise I will explain everything when we see each other.  
 **You:** If...you say yes. It’s okay if you don’t want to. Just let me know. 

You took a deep breath, nodding to yourself as you looked over the sent messages. You were completely ready to wait until the morning to see his reply but, to your surprise, the read notification lit and the chat bubbles popped up signalling that Solomon was typing. You hadn’t expected him to be up but you suppose it was nice that you would know your answer soon. If he didn’t work out, then you could always ask Simeon. 

Your phone buzzed, catching your attention. 

**Solomon:** Hello MC  
 **Solomon:** Of course, I will be able to walk you to school. Though it is strange of you to contact me of all people.  
 **Solomon:** I am eager to hear what has been going on at the House of Lamentation. Those brothers are an...eclectic bunch. I’m not surprised that something happened…  
 **Solomon:** Either way, I hope you are okay. Are you safe? And of course, you are always welcome to stay in Purgatory with us. I will ask Luke if he minds sharing his bedroom.  
 **Solomon:** you can always share a room with me as well. Humans must stick together you know.   
**Solomon:** Sleep well, MC. We will talk in the morning. Perhaps, there will be some way I can help. :) We have to be there for each other, don’t you think?   
**Solomon:** Good night. 

You didn’t know how to explain the intense feeling of relief that washed over you at his words. You quickly texted your thanks and bid him a good night, sending the cute heart demoji before setting the phone down. 

For the first time in a long time, you felt safe. You didn’t have to worry about how you were going to school. You had an ally...or something like it. You wondered how Simeon would react if you told him. 

You settled back down, hugging your pillow to your chest. You’ve never fallen asleep so fast before in your life.

* * *

_You woke up in your bed. Not your bed in Devildom, your ACTUAL bed. The one in the human world. The one you haven’t seen in so long. It still smelled like you, something you would have never noticed had you not been gone for so long. Your eyes flutter open. It was still dark but you couldn’t tell if it were night or day. You sat up in your bed, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. You felt good, like you had just gotten the best sleep of your life._

_You felt a sharp pain in your stomach and your hand immediately pressed against it. Something shifts to your right, something that you were sure wasn’t there before._

_“Mm, quit moving…”_

_You felt your heart stop at the sound of his voice. There was a chuckle to your left, coming from off the bed but you couldn’t see anything when you whipped your head in that direction. You felt the sharp pain once again, you whimpered and pulled your hand away._

_It was wet and dark. You couldn’t tell what it was but you knew._

_“Ah...you’ve made a mess.” You jumped before you felt a pressure in your hair, yanking your head back. “Bad girl. You’re fucking disgusting.” You were dragged back into bed and a shadow overtook you but you could see his eyes. Purple._

_There was another chuckle to your left again and you could just barely see another shadow fill the room. “Be easy. They can’t help what they are…” his baritone voice brought tears to your eyes and you hear a scoff off from somewhere in the room._

_“Oi, his voice makes you cry? I could give you something to cry about, human.”  
“Leave it. You act like you’re so big and bad, as if you could scare a measly human like that.”   
“They look tasty” “Very very delicious…” _

_You struggled against the weight of the demon on you but he pressed harder against you._

_“You’re going to die here. You know that?” He pressed his lips against your ear and you froze. “You thought you could leave...You thought going into the human world would save you. As if we couldn’t find you. Stupid, fucking human.”_

_“Please...leave me alone” “Oh? Leave you alone? Are you fucking stupid?”_

_You felt him punch the pillow beside you and you yelped, flinching away. “You’re the one who made pacts with us. You remember that? This is all your fault.” “You belong to us..”  
They all made a simultaneous growl of approval. _

_“You belong to us” “You belong to us” You belong to us. You belong to us. Youbelongtousyoubelongtousyoubelongtous” Their words melded into a cacophonous roar and it surrounded you, crushing you under its weight._

* * *

You blinked awake, just barely controlling the gasp that escaped you. This dream was shorter than the others. It left your heart hammering but it didn’t leave you with the same lingering fears as the other nightmares had. 

You had to wonder why. 

You rub your eyes, reaching for your phone. It was fully charged and flashing 5:43. Nearly half an hour before you were supposed to wake up but you didn’t feel the need to go back to sleep. You laid there for a second, thinking. Today, you’d be walking with Solomon. Maybe you could ask him about dreams and whether or not he could get rid of them. Or maybe Simeon could help with that. 

You wiped your nose, not surprised to find it wet with your blood. You couldn’t even find it within yourself to worry about it right now. You had hope for once in a couple days. 

You decided that you didn’t want to wait for anything or anyone, texting Solomon that you were up early and to let you know when he was on his way. Then you moved to go to your shower, taking a brief shower to get cleaned up. 

You moved quietly, even though you knew that the brothers wouldn’t be sneaking up on you. You didn’t want any of them to suspect you were awake past your usual time. You knew they had sensitive ears. 

Drying yourself off, you looked at your phone and saw that Solomon replied. 

**Solomon:** Good morning. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.   
**Solomon:** Hope you’re okay. Don’t worry about breakfast, I got you. 

You smiled, texting back a thanks before you began to get ready for school. You didn’t know how to explain the feeling you were having. It was much easier to get ready this time. Your nerves felt a little frazzled, your breathing was a little labored but you didn’t feel all bad. You got dressed a lot quicker than before and made your bed, though you had to take off the sheet on the pillow because it was now covered in blood on both sides. You’d have to think about how you were going to clean this later. Or maybe you could buy another set. New sheets sounded nice. 

Finally, you began packing some clothes and toiletries. It was wild how such a simple action felt so exhilarating. It was only for a couple of days but that’s all you needed for now. Looking at the mirror of your dresser, you almost didn’t recognize yourself but in a more positive way. You looked hopeful, you looked ready. You were getting the hell out of here and it showed. Sure, you wouldn’t be too far away but you’d be away. 

You swung the book bag over your shoulder, then the clothes bag on the other shoulder. You didn’t even spend time looking over your room, there was no need for the memory. It wasn’t your room anyway. 

Your exit from the mansion was as clean as ever. You made little to no sounds, sticking close to the walls and ever aware of your backpacks hitting anything. You were surprised to see that Lucifer was nowhere to be found but upon thinking about it, it wasn’t too strange. That man was three days past his bedtime and constantly said he wasn’t a morning demon so you figured he would sleep in a little. It was still early. 

Once you were outside, your heart nearly burst at the sight of the white-haired human leaning up against the gates, already in uniform. He was typing on his phone but looked up when he heard the crunch of your shoes on the gravel. That familiar smirk graced his lips and he put his phone away. 

“MC..glad you survived.” You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help the smile that crawled to your lips. For the first time, relief washed over you. Solomon must have seen something in your face because he raised an eyebrow, face dropping a bit. You stopped right before him and he opened his arms. “Really glad you survived…” 

You felt there was a double meaning to that. 

Your breath hitched and you felt tension in your throat but you tried to swallow it down. Before you knew it, you were wrapped in his arms. You were never this close to him, never really even hung out with him but his embrace felt just right. You held yourself together, not letting any tears escape but your breath was shaky. 

He rubbed your back before pulling away first. “Lets go…” You nod, pulling away though not very far. He takes your clothes bag and then offers you his arm, which you took immediately. 

“So, tell me what that was about.” “You offered a hug, it felt nice in the morning.” You mutter, a tease to your voice. But you knew what he was talking about. He chuckles, shaking his head. “Of course. But you wouldn’t usually hug me. It was nice but unexpected for you to actually accept. What's wrong?” 

You let out a sigh, staring at the ground as you walked. He was patient, not saying a word until you were ready to talk. 

“...You know ...how...Belphie got out of the attic, right?” “I am aware, it was a strange event.” “Yeah…” You lick your lips, chewing on the skin before continuing. “He...killed me. The past me...I don’t know if you knew that but-” “I see...that’s…” “Terrible. Yeah, well you seem to be the only one that thinks so.” 

Your words were bitter and that made him pause. “What do you mean?” “They don’t care! They just act like it never fucking happened. Like Mammon held my dead, broken body and everyone was looking at me gasping for breath and now it's all fun and good times.” 

“Then they have the nerve to ask me to be the fucking buffer cause they feel awkward with Belphegor. You know, the demon that MURDERED me??” The volume of your voice rose as you spoke but you couldn’t control it and Solomon made no move to quiet you down. 

“And that asshole! He’s over here clinging to me and demanding my time. He doesnt even ask! He just tells me that it’s not a problem. And everyone is all good with it.” 

“I’ve been having nightmares every night. EVERY. NIGHT. I remember everything, Sol. I know it wasn’t...technically me but it was. It was me and I remember her. me...I remember everything she went through. I went through. And don’t even care...they don’t care.” 

You didn’t feel the tears running down your face until he stopped walking and turned to you, rubbing his thumbs over your cheeks to wipe them away. “I j-just...wanted someone to defend me. And no one cared...no one cared.” Your voice broke and he hummed, shaking his head. “That's not true. I care….Take a deep breath. You’re completely right to feel upset but let's start to calm down. I won’t let them hurt you.” His voice was low and soothing and you hiccuped, nodding. He put his hands on your shoulder and rubbed soothing circly with his thumb. 

“That’s completely awful. Disrespectful and completely neglectful.” You nodded, sniffing as he made sure your tears stopped. “No wonder you needed to leave. I’m glad you texted me. I’m glad you’re telling me.” You nodded again and he gave you a smile, but it was less sly than it usually was. 

You pulled yourself together, feeling only a little bit lighter than when you started. You cleared your throat and you were both off again. “It’s just ridiculous. He barely even apologized and then he expects us to be friends. And then the others, they think they can just tell me what to do!” “Possessive, is the word you’re looking for.” “Yeah! Right...and they’re always talking about how dangerous everything is and why I need them but-” “They’re the most dangerous things to you” “EXACTLY!” 

You continued your rant and Solomon listened with extreme patience, butting in to give his own comments. He met your anger with equal annoyance and disbelief of their actions and it felt good to be _believed_. It felt good to be around someone who seemed to be on the same page as you, who seemed to understand. Someone who seemed just as outraged as you.

You were outside the school before you knew it and very little demons lingered around. “We’ll get breakfast and talk over what you’re going to do.” “What I’m going to do?” Solomon nodded, a sly smile returning. “You using your pact was impressive. Demons have a thing about ownership and they clearly felt they had ownership over you. You proved them wrong and you’ll continue to prove them wrong.” 

“The only thing they deserve to do is beg for your forgiveness. That’s exactly what we’ll make them do..” You swallowed, eyes a little wide. The cafeteria had some life in it, besides you two but you could barely pay attention to the others. 

“Beg? Sol…” He shrugs. “What? I control demons. I don’t let them control me. You could learn to do the same. Especially with them.” “They don’t deserve easy access to your heart. Make them work for it. You only live once.” 

You stayed quiet but it made sense. It was almost empowering to hear him say it. “Yeah… you’re right.” “Of course I’m right, this isn’t my first rodeo.” 

You laugh, shoving him a bit but nodding. “Thanks Sol…” “By the way, I asked and both Luke and Simeon offered their rooms so you’ll get to choose. Simeon seemed very concerned so I would go visit him after class today.” You nod, focusing on your breakfast finally. Your stomach rumbled and you were reminded just how hungry you were. You took a bite of your bacon, egg and wing sandwich but your excitement was immediately interrupted. 

“MC!” 

Solomon sighed next to you, immediately standing up. “For fucks sake…” 

“Oi! Are you fucking serious!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! all of your comments really made this chapter possible. I absolutely love y'alls enthusiasm! Keep it up! 
> 
> ALSO If you want to talk to me, come talk to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Ghoulitine1  
> I got art there sometimes and I just be vibin'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breath of relief. A peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All y'alls comments SENT MEEEEE I'm so glad you agree. I hope you guys like this chapter. Therapy for MC is a must

Your hands flew up to smack your forehead and you almost wished you could hide from this particular demon brother. You never expected to see him up this early. Sure, he woke up at a reasonable time to avoid Lucifers wrath but this was way earlier than you expected. 

You couldn’t see Solomons face as he was standing with his back facing you but you could tell by how his arms were crossed that he wasn’t having it. Mammon stopped short a few feet away and you glanced over at him, having to look around Solomon to do so. 

Mammon looked uncomfortable, to say the least. He shifted from leg to leg, like he didn’t know what to do with his body. You could see him inch forward before moving back into place. He was staring at Solomon with furrowed eyebrows and a bit of confusion in his eyes before he glanced over to you. Your eyes met and it seemed to help him find his voice. 

“MC! S-so...you’re hanging with Solomon now? I came to your room and you were nowhere to be found! Where the hell were ya, you had us worried sick!” You swallowed, breaking the eye contact as you felt your stomach lurch with guilt. Maybe leaving without saying anything was...too far? You probably did scare them a little bit, especially after your breakdown. You hadn’t even checked your phone and you knew there had to be hundreds of messages by now. 

Solomons scoff caused you to look back. “They were completely fine in my care. They didn’t want nor need to be around you right now, so they walked with me.” Mammon clenched his fist, baring his teeth at Solomon but it didn’t seem to faze the man. “This ain’t got a damn thing to do with you, sorcerer. Mind your fucking business.” Mammon snapped. 

“It became my business when they called me for help.” “For help?? We ain’t doin’ anything to them! They’re the one who had a weird, dramatic freak out and used their pacts against us! We were just tryna help them out!”

You gritted your teeth at his re-telling of your situation. You could understand if Mammon didn’t know what was happening but describing your situation as just a random and dramatic freak out just tells you how much he didn’t pay attention. 

Damn it, he was the one that held you when you died! Before then, he was always in your room, hanging out with you. You’ve felt like you’ve picked up on his habits, his moods. You could tell when his brother's teasing got to him, hell you’ve defended him more times than you could count. You believed you knew him and he knew you. So why couldn’t he just...see. Feel...how fucked up this was. 

_because he never cared, MC. None of them did_

“-oesn’t matter what you think happens. They’re OUR human so we need to know what’s goin’ on with them. You don’t got no right to be takin’ them off somewhere!” Mammons voice interrupted your clouded thoughts. “They’re no ones human and until you get that through your thick skull, then they’re not coming back with you!” “Says who!” “Says me!” Solomon dropped his arms and you see a brief flash of his tattoos as the fabric of his shirt lifted. 

It crosses your mind just how powerful Solomon was. Over 70 demons, an unknown age and wisdom beyond your years. In one sense, it reminded you just how powerless you were in any situation. Sure, you had the pacts of several demon lords but you currently couldn’t trust them as far as you could throw them. 

_at least Solomon was on your side_

The two continued to argue and you could see how angry Mammon was getting. While Solomon seemed to remain cool as a cucumber, the tone of his voice turned hard and you knew he was beginning to get irritated. 

“You will NOT keep me from them. I’M their first, they listen to ME” The energy spiked around all of you and demons from all around were watching with wide eyes. 

Time to cut this. 

You stood up, gently tugging at Solomons shirt to get his attention. “Lets just go. I want to get to class.” You grabbed your school bag and Solomon nodded, grabbing your go bag. 

“MC, ya can’t just ignore me! I’m your first! You’re s’posed to tell me everything and I’m s’pose to protect ya! Can’t do much of that if you’re ignoring me, stupid human!” The nickname made your stomach drop. In your heart of hearts, you knew he meant nothing by it. You knew it was as simple as just saying your name to him. 

But it wasn’t that simple to you. And it shouldn’t have to be. You were not a stupid human. You were a frightened, angry and defenseless human, yes. But not fucking stupid. How very like a demon to pretend this was all your fault. 

“You really are a scummy idiot, Mammon.” You heard Solomon say and, for once, you made no move to correct him. Solomon grabs your hand and jerks you out of your thoughts. 

“Lets go. I’ll walk you to your class.” You nod, refusing to meet Mammons eyes. You knew you would feel guilt and you weren’t sure yet that they deserved your guilt. Previous encounters in life taught you that just because you felt guilty doesn’t mean you were wrong. And you damn sure weren’t about to be made wrong for leaving a bad situation. 

Solomon pulled you right along and you kept your head down even with Mammon calling your name. It was broken. Your exit from the cafeteria was swift. Your lungs were burning and it was only then that you realized you hadn’t taken a breath the entire walk out.

You let out a harsh breath, panting a bit which earned you a side-long glance from Solomon. “I was hoping you would be able to eat a little but those demons obsession with you was far more intense than I expected.” Solomon said softly, guiding you through the hallways until you two were far enough away to stop. 

He pulled you in front of him to get a good look at you and you gave him a weak smile. “Thanks...for that.” You murmur and he nods, giving a close-lipped smile. “Of course. I wouldn’t want you to think I wouldn’t defend you.” You let out a loose laugh, rubbing your arms. “I know, it’s just...they’re the demon lords and-” “I have never been scared of a demon. Mammon especially does not spark an inch of fear in my heart.” 

“Solomon!” “What?” You snicker, shaking your head. It was funny but you still felt the need to defend him. “He’s still one of the most powerful demons in Devildom.” He nods and crosses his arms. “And until he realizes it himself, I have nothing to fear.” You rolled your eyes and decided to drop it. 

“You didn’t get to eat much but I’ll make sure to get you lunch.” You immediately froze up, a pained smile crawling to your face. You fiercely remember the last time you ate something Solomon cooked. You were rolling around in your bed holding your stomach and swearing to anyone that could hear that you’d never sin again if it meant the pain would stop. You were pretty sure you had food poisoning and the brothers didn’t seem to be faring any better. 

He sniggered a bit at your reaction. “Relax… I’m not cooking for you. I’ll just buy us something.” “Oh! I...wasn’t...worried.” “Lying isn’t a good look on you, love.” You flushed, rubbing the back of your head. “I’ve been told. But still...thanks. For everything. This was honestly a lot more than I expected from you.” you admit, moving to rub your arm instead. “We were never that close before so I just didn’t...y’know...think you’d be willing to help..” “I know I’ve been standoffish to you but-” 

He shook his head, hushing you up. “I know. The brothers told you not to trust me. They’ve gone through great lengths to keep us apart. That’s because they fear my power, as they should.” You couldn’t help but think he might be right. “Besides, us humans have to stick together. I mean that in the simplest ways.” 

His words bloomed a feeling in your chest and you had to think it was something akin to hope. It felt warm but not constricting. Good. Like a breath of fresh air. 

“Thank you.” 

He made no answer to your thanks, only gave a smile before nodding. “Lets get you to class. I don’t know if I can walk you to every class but I’ll send Simeon or Luke to come get you if I can’t make it myself.” You nod, walking in step with him. That was another thing you noticed that was different.

The brothers tended to forget just how much smaller you were compared to them. They walked in hurried, long steps and you damn near had to jog just to keep up. They were always in front and you just a step behind. If they were dragging you, then it really was a dragging with you running to keep from falling.

With Solomon, and hell even the angels, they walked at your side. It was nice. 

You could get used to this

* * *

Your first class had Asmo in it but he wasn’t able to sit near you. You tried your best to ignore his puppy dog stares that he was sending your way, even putting up a hand to block that entire side of the classroom. 

It was awkward, extremely awkward but you made it through. Again, the pact helped you out when you packed up to leave at the very end of class. He made no move to chase after you. 

You can’t say it was any specific demon, other than Belphie and Lucifer, that you were especially angry at. Asmo did nothing except...well...do nothing. You couldn’t necessarily forgive his ownership of your body and how well he ignored your death. You figured you were as close to him as you were with Mammon but apparently not.

You could see forgiveness in his future but not so soon. 

Once you left the room, you were greeted by the pure smile of an angel. “MC..” Simeons soft voice brought a blush to your cheeks. It wasn’t your fault you were faced with a handsome angel. Of course, you slept in the same house as incredibly hot demons but Simeon held a beauty that was incomparable. 

“H-hey...Simeon.” “I was told by Solomon that you needed someone to walk you to classes today.” He said, immediately offering his arm for you to loop your arm through. You did it without a question. 

“Oh yeah? Did he...tell you..?” You didn’t really want to have to go through the same spiel again but a gentle nod from the angel calmed your fears. “He told me what happened and that you were moving in for a couple days. Of course, you are more than welcome to stay with us. Luke will be very happy to see you.” 

You let out a sigh of relief, smiling up at him. “Thanks...I really appreciate all of this. Especially on such short notice.” He nods again and looks forward but you knew the conversation was not finished. 

“Of course, you know that we will have to talk about this situation. I would hate for you to live with no guidance on what you should do.” That immediately made you let out a sigh. You knew a chat with Simeon would end up with you in tears and, while you really shouldn’t have any issues crying in the arms of an Angel, you could feel the embarrassment already. Plus, you had an idea of what he would say. 

“I don’t...really feel in the mood for the forgiveness talk, Sim….I’m sorry I just….” You started, only to be interrupted by his gentle laughter. You looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he shook his head. “No, I won’t be giving you the forgiveness talk. Of course, I want nothing more than for you to forgive the brothers and go about the rest of your exchange here in peace...” 

You chew on your bottom lip, looking down at your shoes as you allowed him to lead you through the crowded hallways. 

“...however, I can’t expect you to be able to forgive when the brothers have yet to apologize, nor truly know what they did wrong. Obviously, I have to offer forgiveness as a choice but I’m more concerned about helping you deal with your emotions and the lack of sleep you must be getting.”

You raise your head in alarm, looking up to him with surprise. How...how did he know that? “Do I...look that bad?”  
Again, he laughed. “No, love, of course not. You look just fine. I only assumed you could not be sleeping well after what happened to you. How could you not have nightmares? Humans should not have to remember their death, then live with their…” He paused for a second, a small frown coming to his lips before he continued. 

“...murderer….” 

There was a pregnant pause between the two of you before you blinked and realized you were in front of your next class. Simeon stopped and pulled you in front of him, a gentle smile right back on his lips. 

“We can talk after classes. Just come straight to purgatory and we can make a plan for you.” You nod, giving him your best smile and trying not to tear up. Of course an angel would think of those types of things. Of course an angel would care. 

“By the way, you’ll have your own room. So you won’t have to worry about privacy.” “Thanks Simeon.” You murmur, briefly stepping forward to hug him tight, which he receives graciously. “Of course...now….have a good day at class.” 

“I’ll try…” 

* * *

You didn’t remember much from class but you supposed it didn’t really matter. Before, you would study your hardest (when the brothers weren’t trying to claim your attention) and worry over your grades. 

It wasn’t that you were afraid of what Lucifer might do to you since you didn’t think he’d maim you….much...if you were to let your grades job. It was the idea of disappointing both him and Diavolo. 

It would be so easy to disappoint them. They already saw humans as weak and strange. It would take nothing to make them think you were stupid too. 

_well let them think that. You could be stupid to them for a year. A grade could never tell them just how clever you were in your world. They’d never walk a mile in your shoes. Fuck ‘em_

The history, the spells, the literature. At one time, it was all so interesting. Now it was...time wasted. Nerve-wracking to the point that you’d rather just stare at the wall and shrug when the teacher called on you to answer. Anxiety be damned. 

True to his word, at lunch Solomon came to you with food delivered from Hell’s Kitchen. You had to admit, you were pretty excited. Yes, you didn’t tend to enjoy devildom food but Hell’s Kitchen had some tame dishes that were good for the palette. 

The two of you ate in comfortable conversation, with you relaying how you ignored the brothers and the teachers and him offering a spell to help you cheat on your tests. When you picked up your phone to scan through Devilgram, you grimaced at the amount of chat notifications you had and Solomon offered to clear them out for you so that you didn’t have to read them.

You agreed, not wanting to even disrupt your peaceful headspace. You had seen the brothers throughout the day, here and there or in your classes but you had slowly perfected the art of ignoring them. They couldn’t get near you regardless but you were able to stare straight ahead, even when you felt their eyes on you.  
You felt Solomon nudge you a bit and you blinked, coming back from your thoughts. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to them right now but Satan said something pretty interesting...if you’d like to read it.” 

“Interesting?” 

Solomon nodded before handing the phone back to you. “I wouldn’t let you see it if I didn’t think it’d help you out.” He promised and you felt he was telling the truth. 

Swallowing thickly, you looked at the chat. 

**Satan:** Hey.  
**Satan:** I have an inkling that I might know what this is all about  
**Satan:** You, of course, can correct me if I’m wrong. But this is about Belphie is it not?  
**Satan:** I understand if you’re upset with him. And us...by extension. I’m afraid I don’t understand why though…  
**Satan:** Let me rephrase that…  
**Satan:** I think I understand why but I’m not sure and I would like clarification. From you. If it’s possible…  
**Satan:** I completely understand if you don’t want to talk to us. But…  
**Satan:** I’d really like to make everything okay between us. My brothers are...a little daft when it comes to humans.  
**Satan:** If there’s anything I can do to make you okay, just let me know. We can talk. I hope i can understand your situation. Maybe act as a buffer between you and my brothers.  
**Satan:** Hope you’re okay. Let me know…

You let out a loud sigh as you finished writing. Of course...of course it had to be Satan who’d piece together the puzzle. Solomon watched you with curious eyes as you read and you looked at him with a frown. 

He shrugged. “...he seems reasonable…” 

“Yeah…” “You don’t have to talk to him so soon. You don’t have to talk to him at all. But he seems most calm and rational right now.” He explained and you nodded, chewing your lip.

“It’s just my opinion...You’re completely in control of your actions.” 

You nodded again and stared at your D.D.D. He didn’t beg for your attention. He didn’t ask invasive questions or guilt you. It was an offer, an extension for some sort of peace. Something. 

Breathing a huff through your nose, you began typing. 

**You:** Hey…  
**You:** Don’t tell anyone I responded to you. I want them to think I’m ignoring everyone equally. So…  
**You:** You’re right. It’s about Belphie but it’s about all of you too. I just don’t feel so safe right now at HoL...now right now. I hope you can understand that.  
**You:** you can try and explain it to them if you want. If you think it could help. I don’t know how you’re going to get through to them but you can try.  
**You:** Let me just be away from you guys for a day or two before we can work something out, okay? We can meet up later or something…  
**You:** Thanks for reaching out in a way that’s not annoying, I guess…

You nod to yourself before sending the last message and handing the phone back to Solomon to continue the purging of your last messages. The both of you stayed quiet as he worked before he told you that Satan responded with an agreement to meet up in a couple days and a promise not to tell anyone. 

“You did good MC…” “Did I?” He nods at your question, handing the phone back to you and patting your shoulder. “Really good…I’m proud of you.” 

Hey...maybe you were proud of you too. Just a little. 

* * *

Purgatory hall was beautiful in a different way than House of Lamentation. It was brighter with a more modern twist on the archaic foundation. You figured that it was supposed to be a similar rendition of celestial homes. 

You had to wonder why you weren’t placed here instead. 

You knew that it was much more than what Lucifer told you. That a gust of wind blew his papers away and yours was right there. All that time spent looking through applications (an application that you never sent) and Lucifer lets a gust of wind choose you. 

You, who happens to be the descendent to his long-dead sister. 

And Barbatos knew this. He had to have known this because he knows everything. He sees everything. So he knew who you were, who you were related to. And he knew you would die. And if Barbatos knew then Diavolo knew too. 

Your eyebrows furrowed as you thought it over. You didn’t know them...not really. You’ve been kept at the house with the Brothers and only popped by the Castle a handful of times. You felt like you could like Diavolo. He seemed excitable but lonely. Touch-starved. You felt bad for him, honestly, and you were planning on asking Lucifer if you could come over the castle.

Now you’re not so sure. 

You had so many questions and you had to figure he had most of the answers. How stupid was it to demand answers from the Demon Prince of hell? You couldn’t think it was all that smart, but,damn it, he owes you for losing your life. 

“MC! MCCCC” You blink as Luke waves his hands in front of your face. Your surroundings all came back to you at once. You were in the den with the boys, watching some movie that you could not remember for the life of you.

“Huh?” “The movies finished! Did you like it?” You widen your eyes but nodded for a second before realizing that lying to an angel wouldn’t be the best thing to put on your resume. 

“Well...I don’t remember much of it but it looked funny.” The little angel pouted, clenching his fists. “Aww! I thought you would really like it.” You mimicked his pout and looked down, although it was a joke. “I’m sorry little one. I just had a lot on my mind today, I couldn’t focus.” He made a little ‘oh’ sound before taking your hand. “Are you okay? It’s not those demons is it? I KNEW you shouldn’t have been placed with them!” 

You gave a dry chuckle and gave a little shrug. “Ahh…” “Don’t worry MC. I won’t let them hurt you.” You smiled, patting his head gently. “You’re like my little guard dog.” 

He gave a big smile for a second before it clicked and then he huffed, angrily stomping his feet. “I’m not a dog!” “Oops...did I say that?” You feigned innocence, which earned a chuckle from a nearby Solomon. 

“What I think they meant to say was it’s time to go to bed. For everyone.” Luke huffed before leaning forward to give you a hug. “I’m glad you’re here MC. See you in the morning?” 

You nod, giving him a wave goodbye and watching as him and Solomon walked away. Simeon sighed, getting up from his place on the couch, stretching a bit before motioning to you. 

“Would you like to come to my room?” 

The question startles you for a second and he laughs at your expression. “Remember...our talk.” “Oh! Right…” He rose an eyebrow but you could tell he was teasing you. “What did you think I meant by it?” 

“I mean...I live with demon brothers who say similar things.” he huffed, shaking his head before motioning again. “Lets go.” 

Your walk to his room was silent but you could tell from the energy what was about to happen. You hug yourself tightly, trying to contain yourself as you felt a tightness in your chest. Why? It was just a talk and that was it. You’ve already told one person about what happened, even cried a little bit, so you should be over it. You’d have better control over it. 

You nodded to yourself. You could handle this. You got this. 

You entered his room, which was absolutely beautiful and bigger than you expected. His bed was bigger than yours with a white comforter and gold trim on the ends. The pillows looked plumped and you knew they were soft without ever having to touch them. 

You only realized you were staring with your mouth open when he laughed, already sitting on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and you followed. Once you sat down, silence fell on you again. You looked at your hands, clasped nicely over your lap. 

You got this. You got this. Yet, no matter what mantra you repeated in your head, a storm toiled in your chest. There was a pressure behind your eyes and...why? Why...He hasn’t even said anything. You focused hard on your hands, so hard that you could see them trembling. 

“MC…” 

You felt his warm hand press against your forearm and you swallowed the lump in your throat, forcing yourself to look up at him. Once your eyes met, you knew it was over. 

“You can cry now…” 

It was like he had permission over your body because no sooner than the words left his mouth, did your sobbing begin. He was quick to wrap you up in his arm, hand rubbing over your head and cooing softly. Rocking you ever so gently as you grasped on to him. Uncaring of your ugly sobs or how you were messing up his shirt. 

You didn’t have it in you to care now. You couldn’t think of anything but crying your heart out and hoping it could diminish this pressure in your chest. You gripped onto him like your life depending on it and he held onto you like you were the only thing that mattered. 

You didn’t know how long you sat there sobbing in his arms, it felt like hours and perhaps it was, but at some point he made mention that you could sleep with him tonight. He briefly left to get your bag but was soon back and gently coaxing you into the bathroom to go change. 

You were exhausted, your feet dragging, your head hurting. You didn’t feel good. But you didn’t feel bad either. It was too early to tell what you felt. But you couldn’t cry anymore, you knew that at least. When you looked in the mirror, you looked as tired as you felt. You could almost hear Asmo having a heart attack as the sight before him.

You moved slow as a zombie but eventually got ready enough to go to bed, where Simeon sat waiting. You always figured he would be too pure to ever sleep with someone in the same bed but maybe you didn’t know angels as well as you thought you did. You had no energy to question him on it. Maybe tomorrow. 

You climbed in bed slowly and he helped you cover yourself up with the blankets, which felt soft and warm and weighted. You sunk in with a groan, closing your eyes and you feel him come close. “May I…” You open your eyes again and see him with his arms raised. It takes you a second to realize what he’s asking but when it clicks you want it badly. “Mhmm…”

You open your arms to him and he takes you into a hug. You close your eyes 

“Just sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.” For a second, it almost felt like feathers brushed against your shoulder but you’re drifting to sleep before you could ask.

No dreams plagued you that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! I really love reading all of your comments, it makes me feel so much better about my writing. 
> 
> Of course, if you ever want to talk, don't hesitate to hmu on Twitter: @Gh0ulitin3 
> 
> Come yell with me! And I'm thinking about making another story sooo there may be updates for that on there! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were the brothers thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a minute, I know. School started for me and it's been a real doozy. I've been slowly writing this chapter. Trust me, I haven't forgotten about this piece. Things will just be coming out slowly. But here we go! 
> 
> Also I love all the comments! Thank you so much! I can't possibly answer all of them at once but please know that I have read all of them and love them so much! Keep them coming.
> 
> Enjoy!

The House of Lamentation was tense but quiet. What was there to say? Each of the brothers sat in their respective rooms, doing whatever they did to pass the time. Lucifer nurses a bottle, a demonus in one hand and a quill in the other, staring at the reports that littered his desk. 

He saw words on them but did not recognize them. Perhaps he was a little more drunk than he initially thought but the bottle didn’t feel any less heavy than it did when he started. Lucifer mused that, perhaps, it wasn’t the Demonus then. 

He sneered at the page, as if it had anything to do with his sour mood. As if the culprit was anywhere in this room, like they should have been. 

He often wondered if he made a mistake in his choices. That wasn’t possible but he had to ponder the idea. Sure, they brought a lot of happiness to the house but now there was only grief. 

He squeezed the quill at the thought of their name before relaxing once he felt the metal bend in his grasp. He could snap it like a twig, spraying his desk in black ink and perhaps the mess would be enough to refocus on his task. 

But he was already too deep in a mess, another one was sure to make him go insane. 

He gave a sigh, setting down the quill and pressing his hand against his forehead. The twinge of a headache was beginning to form right behind his eyes and he rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. 

He couldn’t tell if he missed MC’s presence in the house or not. He enjoyed knowing that they weren’t involved in Mammons stupid schemes or sticking their nose where it didn’t belong. But they also weren’t distracting Beel from eating all of the food, something he’s increased in doing since their leaving.

Levi barely left his room before but now there was no chance for it. He barely even responded in the group chat, barely even read it. 

Asmo hid behind his majolish purchases, buying racks and racks of clothes. Some of which weren't his style. 

Mammon did what he did best, but couldn't find the pleasure of it. Apparent by the bills he didn't try to hide from Lucifer anymore. 

Satan was...Satan. He supposed he was fine, back to his normal amount of cynicism and irritation. He seemed least affected by this situation. 

Belphie slept.

Lucifer worked. 

Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner was quiet. Life resumed and, yet, it was no longer the same. Lucifer couldn't tell if he wanted to curse MC's entrance into their life. Almost as much as he cursed their exit. 

He knew where they were. He knew he had the power to drag them back home. He could do it, by their feet if he had to. He wondered if that would give him pleasure. 

He groaned, clenching his eyes shut tighter before realizing it made his pain worse. His phone buzzed to the side of him but he paid no attention to it. He focused on picking up the quill again, then on the words on the paper that still made no sense.

He made no move by the second buzz but by the third buzz, he gave a sigh of annoyance. Throwing the quill down and picking up the phone. He ignored the feeling of disappointment he saw it was the brothers group chat and not the person he most hoped to see. 

**Satan:** we need to talk  
 **Satan:** it's about MC. Or rather what we should do about MC

Lucifer ignored his thumping heart and saw the chat bubbles of his other brothers pop up.

**Mammon:** Did you hear from them? They won’t answer my texts  
 **Mammon:** They were with those angels at school

**Asmo:** Can you believe they absolutely ignored me all day???  
 **Asmo:** I kept looking at them and they put up a hand to ignore me!!!

**Beel:** I didn’t see them at lunch   
**Beel:** I’m worried about them, they didn’t eat much yesterday either  
 **Beel:** I don’t want them to get hurt…

**Belphie:** They completely ignored me…

Lucifer couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. 

**Satan:** If I could continue…  
 **Satan:** No, they have not contacted me. However, I’ve just been thinking about the situation  
 **Satan:** I don’t believe they feel very safe with us right now. And I would assume it’s because of the incident that happened   
**Satan:** with Belphie  
 **Satan:** and us…

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at that, bristled by the accusation. MC feeling unsafe around Belphegor, absolutely understandable. But unsafe around the rest of them? Are they serious? It seemed he wasn’t the only one disturbed by the idea. 

**Mammon:** Not safe??? Why would they not be safe with us??  
 **Mammon:** We ain’t do anything wrong???

**Asmo:** Yeah! We didn’t do anything to her  
 **Asmo:** In fact, we’ve been very inviting to them! I’ve taken them countless places and bought them so many clothes

**Mammon:** Yeah! I showed them my collections and I took them to my majolish shoots. Even let them wear my sunglasses!  
 **Belphie:** Those old ass glasses…  
 **Mammon:** Shut it pipsqueak

**Beel:** I shared my food with them and cooked with them  
 **Levi:** I showed them all my favorite animes and let them borrow my manga   
**Asmo:** Oh now you want to answer…

Lucifer finally decided he wanted to answer. Finding all this useless drivel to be annoying. 

**Lucifer:** Satan. Get to the point, please.

**Satan:** Gladly  
 **Satan:** We might have thought we were being very nice to them by demon standards but we can’t pretend like we haven’t tried to kill them multiple times  
 **Mammon:** I haven’t…  
 **Satan:**...  
 **Satan:** whatever...  
 **Satan:** You haven’t. But the rest of us have. I believe they let a lot of things go even if we didn’t deserve it  
 **Satan:** I’m saying we need to earn their trust back and…  
 **Satan:** apologize…

Lucifer physically felt himself recoil at the word. Apologize? Apologize for what. They didn’t kill them and always tried to make it up to them. Apologize for nothing.

**Lucifer:** Any other suggestion?  
 **Satan:** No  
 **Lucifer:** Hm

He set his phone down, folding his hands in his lap. This was a predicament. He didn’t want to apologize. Not only did he not want to, he didn’t have to. Belphie had to, which could be arranged. 

He rubbed his forehead, eyebrows furrowed. This was fucked. This is all fucked. 

He picked his phone up again. 

**Asmo:** I guess we could try  
 **Beel:** I don’t think they’ll let us get close to them.   
**Beel:** Do you think we can ask them to come home?

**Satan:** That wouldn’t be wise

He could do it. He could force them. 

**Lucifer:** I’ll think about it. I’ll talk to them

That seemed to satiate them, the chat filling with agreements and suggestions on what to do. Lucifer fazed out, exiting out of the chat to look at his calendar. Trying to decide what time he should go see them. When would he have time? But before he could switch apps, he saw the chat from an unsuspecting person. 

**Simeon:** Hello. I hope this finds you well. We will need to talk

Lucifer stared at the phone, unsure if he wanted to even delve into such a conversation. Especially with him…

But his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the chat, making sure to sneer as he did it just so Simeon could feel the energy through the phone. 

**Lucifer:** I’m busy  
 **Simeon:** I did not mean today, tomorrow will be fine. During lunch?  
 **Lucifer:** I’ll be busy then too  
 **Simeon:** You’ll make time :)

Lucifer was in the middle of typing a plethora of curses before Simeon answered again. 

**Simeon:** MC is fine, if you’re wondering. They're with me.   
**Simeon:** That is what we’ll be talking about, if it wasn’t obvious. They’re very hurt...I have calmed them down as best I could but even then, they talk in their sleep  
 **Simeon:** They’re traumatized by the actions of your brother. And of the situation. I will make an attempt to bridge all of you together again but that won’t happen until we discuss a plan.  
 **Simeon:** And prepare to answer some questions. All of you.

**Lucifer:** And if I don’t want to answer any questions  
 **Simeon:** That’s your prerogative  
 **Simeon:** However, they won’t be coming back to Lamentation until they get answers  
 **Simeon:** so….

Lucifer took a deep breath, focusing on relaxing his hand so he didn’t absolutely crush his phone. Rage was Satan’s sin. Not his…

**Lucifer:** I will see what I can do

Backed into a corner, all he wanted to do was lash out. But he couldn’t...He had to fix this somehow. He wanted to. He needed to. 

**Simeon:** Perfect! Well, sleep well Luci. Don’t stay up too late!  
 **Lucifer:** Don’t call me that

With that, Lucifer shut off his phone and put his head on the desk, covering his head with his arms. His headache is now a migraine. Everything in this house was a pain.

* * *

Simeon gently set down his phone, wings flapping gently without thought. He looked down to the human nestled in his arm. Their face nestled into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He had long stopped trying to wipe the tears that seemed to endlessly fall from their eyes. 

He let out a sigh, hand coming up to caress their head. Asleep and their body still couldn’t get rest, even if he knew their mind was clear. Their body still mourns, even if they’re not aware of them. His heart aches for them, it always has. 

He blinked, shifting slightly to look up at the ceiling. Them still cradled in his arms. He was sure Father knew what He was doing, but it would be nice to know his plans. It would be nice to know why He allowed such things to happen. 

He shifted again, when he felt something damp against his chest. At first, he assumed it was their tears and didn’t look down. That was until it spread, warmer than he expected. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down. A bright red spot bloomed against his chest, right under where their nose met the fabric of his shirt. His eyes widened, a brief bought of panic rising in his chest before he realized what was happening. 

The body remembers even if the mind wants to forget. They were damaged...but not beyond repair. Never beyond repair. 

“What I wouldn’t do for you, little lamb...It’ll be alright. I promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You know the deal, let me know what you want to see next! I love your ideas
> 
> Also you can talk to me on my twitter: https://twitter.com/Gh0ulitin3
> 
> I have art and everything there! Come talk to me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see! I'm finally done with school so I have time to get back into this. I thought people would forget about this fic but I kept getting comments about it! It absolutely mad my months. I didn't forget about this piece, I just didn't have time with school.
> 
> But I'm here now and here's a new piece. I hope you enjoy. Ignore any misspellings, I wnanted to get this out as fast as possible. 
> 
> Hope you guys like!

Simeon moved fluently through the hallways, walking with his head high. Demons tended to avoid him, look his way and then side step. He thought nothing of it, thought nothing of them, good or bad. They were who they were and that was okay. He left the little bits of judgement to Luke, who was too young to know any better. Demons acted like demons and that was alright. Demons acting like demons was exactly why they were in the situation they were in right now. As the time reached the hour, the hallways began to thin out but he wasn’t going to lunch. 

His steps were measured as he made his way to the council room, knowing who was behind those doors. He was ready, he was made ready. But he knew that He might not be and that would have to be okay. There was no more running to be had, not for something so important. He stood in front of the Council room doors, waiting for a moment before he knocked. He didn’t wait for an approval to walk in, pushing his way inside. 

Lucifer sat at the end of the long table, elbows leaning on the table and fingers locked together in front of his face. He was staring at nothing, his eyes didn’t even shift to see Simeon. The angel did note that his leg was bouncing, however. He was deep in thought in a very familiar way. Simeon offered a smile, although he knew the prideful demon wouldn’t see it. “Lucifer… Thank you for being here.” he started off, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Only at the sound of his voice did Lucifer look at him. He dropped his hand and leaned back, crossing his legs. “Let’s make this quick. You’re supposed to be at lunch and I’m needed in another meeting.” 

Simeon laughed but nodded, folding his hands in his lap. “Of course. Well I plan to take as long as needed to solve this problem. It is a very important issue, as I’m sure you know. Your other meeting might have to wait. I plan to be concise though.” Lucifer stared at him from a moment, irritation clear on his face before waving his hand. “Go on. Let’s start.” 

“As you know, MC is at Purgatory Hall, likely still resting. They haven’t been sleeping very well since the...incident and I’ve had to give them a light sleeping spell to get them to release their emotions. Not all of it but enough to make them tired. Anyway, we all know what happened. MC was killed after being betrayed by your brother, Belphegor-” “Something that could have been avoided had they listened about avoiding the stairs.” Lucifer immediately interrupted. 

Simeon shut his mouth, a smile frozen on his face as he thought about what his next words were going to be. And how he should say it. He wanted so badly to snap at him but he knew Lucifer. He knew what he was doing, what he was avoiding. And as much as it grated on his nerves, he had to be careful in order to make sure the demon heard him. So he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Perhaps their caring and helpful personality put them in an unfortunate position but your brother still had no right to take his vengeance on someone who had nothing to do with the death of your sister.” He kept his voice level. 

Lucifer’s jaw ticked and he crossed his arms but made no answer. Simeon opened his eyes and nodded, continuing. “The death has affected them greatly. They felt everything and they remembered the death. Being thrust from another universe, or whatever it was that Barbatos did, and seeing their dead body in the arms of Mammon. At least, that’s what I was told, they haven’t expressed the details to me. They’re having nightmares from it and being around Belphegor isn’t helping.” 

Lucifer made a sound which made Simeon stop talking, giving him a chance to speak. “Are you asking that I kick my brother out of the house?” “I’m not asking anything, I’m simply telling you what the issue is.” Simeon answered, crossing his legs. Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I understand that MC might be traumatized. If you are saying that they and Belphegor need to be separated, at least until they’ve made up, I can do that.” 

Simeon paused for a moment before frowning. “There’s no need to lock your brother up again, Lucifer. That’s not what I’m asking, nor what MC would ask for. Maybe.” “Then what do they want?” Simeon let out a breath then shook his head. “Just listen. There’s no easy answer to this so stop looking for one.” Simeon snapped back, his patience fraying just a little bit. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Lucifer muttered. “Yes, you do. Belphegor hurt them and this pain must be mediated. It is not enough to say sorry, he must truly understand the pain he has caused them and how the betrayal has affected them. They trusted him and he murdered them. But that’s not it.” “There’s more…” 

Simeon nodded. “Yes, there’s more. It’s not just Belphegor at fault here. It’s all of you. Well, most of you.” Simeon waits there, watching the demon for a second. Lucifer only stared back, his face not betraying any emotion but his eyes were a fiery inferno. “All of us…” he murmured and Simeon nodded. “You’re saying we are all to blame for their condition right now.” “Well, yes, in simpler ter-” 

“You’re out of your fucking mind. This meeting is over.” Lucifer yelled loudly, losing his composure all at once. Simeon raised his hands in defense, aiming to calm him down. “Lucifer, I’m not saying it’s all your fault. I’m saying-” “As if we have anything to do with their stupid actions. I’ve told them multiple times to be careful, I’ve saved them from themselves but somehow we’re at fault??” “Lucifer, It’s not that simpl-” “Enough! Bring MC back here by the end of the day.”

“Lucifer! QUIET!” Simeon stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. Staring Lucifer down who glared up with him with the same amount of rage. But he said nothing as Simeon stood there, giving Simeon a chance to calm down. The angel rubbed his hair back with his hand, letting out a sigh before speaking again. “It’s not that simple. From what i know, through our talks in the past, you and your brothers have continuously threatened their life.” He sat back down and crossed his legs. “You, when Luke found the Grimoire. Satan when they wouldn’t make a pact with them. Beelzebub because of food. Leviathan because of T-” “I get it.” “They feel unsafe in your care. They may have passed it off as you all being demons, perhaps they’ve even forgiven you, but they are traumatized. Too many times they have danced with death and only once did one of you actually succeed. And they still are expected to be alright with it.” 

Lucifer said nothing.

“They are human. And, though they kept your demonic tendencies in mind, you have failed to keep their humanity in mind. I believe they are suffering from PTSD and, while time and care will help, I believe a good place to start for you and the brothers is to apologize.” Lucifer opened his mouth but Simeon beat him to the punch. “A suggestion. But I IMPLORE you to think very hard about it.” 

Lucifer shuts his mouth and looks away from Simeon, staring at the same spot Simeon found him in. Simeon gave him a close-lipped smile and nods. “Until then...they will stay with us with limited interactions with you and the brothers. Unless they want it, of course.” “Mammon has done nothing to them, as far as I know. Do you think they will talk to him, if not the rest of us?” Lucifer asked after a moment of thought. The question gives Simeon a moment to think. “Well...I’ll have to ask. But even Mammon can do with some apologizing, not for trying to kill them but for being rather unaware.” 

Lucifer lets out a sigh and, for a second, Simeon feels bad. He knew he was under pressure, he knew he was stressing about it. He wanted to reach out and touch him, on his hand or on his shoulder. Something to show he understood. But, even though they shared a past, he knew they were nothing close like they used to be. So he kept his hands to himself. 

“I have somewhere to be” Lucifer muttered, focusing on the empty spot on the wall. With a wave of his hand, Simeon understood his time here was finished. “Very well. Work on the apologies you need to give MC. And think of some ways to-” “Leave, Simeon.” Simeon stopped and nodded. He’d let him have this one. “I’ll text you. Let's have tea next time. I think that would be a lot better…” 

He stood up and made his way to the door. “See you later, Luci…” 

Lucifer didn’t answer.

* * *

You opened your eyes slowly, warm and wrapped tight. The sheets had the lightest scent of lavender and that was when you knew you were not in your own bed. Your groggy mind tried hard to process where you were but all you wanted to do was fall right back to sleep. What day was it? What year? What was anything anymore? You closed your eyes again, trying to grab back the tendrils of sleep but it was gone.

You couldn’t be too mad about it. This was the best sleep you have ever gotten and you still wanted more. Eyes fluttering open once again, you were finally able to make out your blurry surroundings. Light walls, huge white bed. Comfort. Love. Ah, you remember now. You had fallen asleep in Simeons room, in Simeons bed, wrapped in Simeons arms. 

You felt a smile grace their lips as you nuzzled back into the angels arms...that were no longer there. You sat up suddenly, ignoring the rush of blood to your head, to look around. He was nowhere to be found in the giant room. A brief sense of confusion mixed with fear flooded in before your eyes met with a small sheet of paper laid on the dresser next to the bed. You slowly moved to grab it. 

_Little Lamb_  
_I hope you slept well. You really needed to, it seems. No worries, you have all day to rest. I have contacted Diavolo and informed him that you will need to take some time off from classes. He seemed on board with the request and caused no troubles._  
_I have instructed for Luke to give you some space but he likely has left breakfast for you. It will be in the oven, if you would like to eat it. I ask that you do eat something. It will help with you mood, at least a little bit_

_I have stepped out for a little bit but I should be back after the usual class times. You can text me anytime, of course. Please rest. It seems your body is showing off more stress than you are willing to show right now. I will check on you soon_

_Love always, Simeon_

That was a relief and you let out a sigh. You would have preferred to wake up in his arms but it was alright. He had things he needed to do. He couldn’t stay with you all the time. At the very least, you took comfort that he left you a note and a promise to come back. You settled back down into the bed, ready to get back under the covers. You were a bit surprised Diavolo had allowed you to rest for some time. 

Diavolo….

That means he must know something about what’s happening. You had to wonder who told him? Lucifer? Maybe...but this seemed like a situation he would deem too trivial for the Demon Prince to worry about. Simeon? That was a possibility, considering he texted him. Maybe Barbatos knew. Barbatos….

He could see everything...right? He hadn’t been extremely vague about his powers and yet you still weren’t sure of the extent of his powers. But he definitely knew something...or everything. He likely told Diavolo what he needed to know. 

You chewed on your lip as you thought. He had to have some answers. At least about why he chose to send you to this version of reality. Or why you could feel and remember everything the past you dealt with. He had to know something. But could you ask? How would he respond to your questions? You weren’t particularly close to the demon butler, you had wanted to be but you could never find time. A few times trying tea with him didn’t count in your books. 

But damn it, you deserved to know the truth, or some semblance of it. What could he do? Kill you? Been there, done that. And this time, you had angels on your side. You nod to yourself, stomach clenching at the idea of doing this but nonetheless willing. You searched for your phone, which laid on the opposite dresser, plugged up. No doubt because of Simeon. He really was a savior. After unhooking it, you unlocked it and went straight to the chat option. Looking for his name. 

**You:** Barbatos. Hey.  
**You:** When are you free? I think I would like to talk to you about somethings  
**You:** You and Diavolo, I guess. Either or is fine

You didn’t mean to add that part but it worked. 

**You:** Can you please let me know when we can talk. Thanks  
**You:** Oh...and please don’t tell the boys. I’m not ready to talk to them yet. Thanks…

You sent the last text and waited. Like you expected, he read it within a couple minutes and was replying. 

**Barbatos:** MC. I am glad to hear from you  
**Barbatos:** I am ready to talk right now, if that pleases you. I’m sure you would like to meet face to face  
**Barbatos:** If so, I will come and pick you up from Purgatory. We can have tea as we talk. I have been meaning to show you a new set of human teas I think you would like  
**Barbatos:** Diavolo may or may not be present. We will see. 

You stared at the texts, thinking. How he suddenly wasn’t busy, was beyond you. You figured the butler was out doing anything. But now, it was like he was waiting for you to text him. He knew...he must know. 

**You:** Okay. I’ll get ready.  
**Barbatos:** Perfect. I will see you soon, MC

Yes, Barbatos. See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya think! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Gh0ultin3
> 
> Talk to me there, let me know what you want to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Tell me if there are any mistakes but ALSO I'd like to hear what you guys think the next chapter should be like! Give me your ideas!


End file.
